


The Second Step

by Curlew



Series: Steps [2]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Woke up, it was a Chelsea morningAnd the first thing that I knewThere was milk and toast and honeyAnd a bowl of oranges, tooAnd the sun poured in like butterscotchAnd stuck to all my senses.Joni MitchellA Drabble.
Series: Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Second Step

The room was filled with heavy yellow light, and a line about the sun coming in like butterscotch drifted into his mind. He had sung that once. It had felt like a good thing then, sweet and warm. Now it cloyed, insidious, enveloping his body and brain until they could barely move. 

“How do you feel?”

It sounded as if she had asked the question before. She wanted an answer, but the butterscotch made the air too thick for him to think.

“I feel” he began, then stopped. ‘My head feels like a turtle shell with no little turtle inside”


End file.
